Reunited
by Love Divergent Forever
Summary: -ALLEGIANT SPOILER- A one shot, 70 years after Allegiant.


It has been 70 years know. 70 years since she left. I still miss her, though.

I walk through the old dauntless compound, which is still left after that the factions split. They removed the fence, like they did with the train tracks. No one traveled with the trains anyway.

I walk into the training room. Memories flash over me, like a tsunami on a small island.

The dust, which covers the room, tickles in my nose. I ignore it and walk to the table. It still has knives and guns on it. No one has been here since the initation 70 years ago. I pick up a knife, and feel the cold metal against my warm skin and i remember when I throw knives at her. It was like yesterday she showed the abnegation in her and defended her friend, made me throw the knives at her instead of Al. I smile a little, remembering the eye contact we had back then.

I raise my arm and pretend that I throw the knife at the target, something i wouldn't do now when I'm to weak. I let out a small sigh and put the knife on the table again.

I walk out of the room, towards the chasm. I don't hear the water smash against the rocks when I get closer like I used to. Then I get it, there is no water that can down my loud breaths. Now that I am old, I have started to have problems with my health, and it only gets worse.

I lean against the railing, remembering how I saved Tris from Peter and his friends. I really wanted to kill him then, but he died some years ago. Well, thats what I've heard.

I remember the first kiss I shared with Tris, a memory that makes a tear escape from the corner of my eye. I really miss her.

After Tris, I never had a girlfriend. I met some girls but I was never intressted. No one of them was Tris. But I had my friends who helped me through the worst pain. Especially Christina. She knows how it feels to lose someone you love, she lost Will during the war. Some years after Tris death she met a guy, and believe it or not, his name was Will. He had hazel brown eyes and you could see that they loved each other. Unfortunately they both died years ago, I miss them very much. It feel like I'm all alone, that everyone have left me, even though I have friends that is still alive. Like Zeke and Shauna.

I now feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I can't cry, even if I want all the feelings out of me, I can't cry. Tris learned me so much more. She learned me how to be strong, brave and loving, all at ones. I can't disappoint her now.

After I calmed down a bit I walk to the cafeteria. I open the big doors and sit down on the chair I used to sit on. I rest my arm on the backrest of Tris old chair, imagine myself that she sits next to me, smiling.

Thinking of when we kissed after she was ranked first, I feel a pain in my chest. Not the pain I felt when Tris died, this is a different pain. I take a deep breath and the pain gets sharper. What is happening? I sink down from the chair, on the floor, holding a hand over my heart. Now it's hard to breathe, and I start to panicking. It feels like thousands of knifes is digging their way through my heart. And then everything turns black.

I wake up in a white room. The whiteness is really sharp so I have to cover my eyes with my hand. I realize how easy it goes, it doesn't hurt. I throw a glance at my hand. No wrinkles. And I have all black clothes. I must be young again. Then I see her. She looks like she did when she was alive. Not when her skin was pale and cold, when her lips were blue. She is more beautiful than I remember. Her blonde hair is enough for her shoulders, her blue eyes meeting mine. She wears a white dress, making her eyes shine. I slowly stand up.

"Tris?" I ask, still shocked.

"Tobias" She smiles at me, that smile I have missed so much.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask. I really hope I don't. I want her to be close to me again. I want her in my arms. I want everything to be like it used to be.

"No, you're in heaven, you got a heart attack," Her voice is like conditioner

for my ears. I love hearing it again, even if she talks about my death.

"Do you like it?" she asks. A big smile creeps on my lips and I run to her, not a chans to control myself. I take her in my arms and bury my face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. She hugs me back , her face against my chest.

"I love it when you are here." I whisper in her ear. She lifts her head and looks me in the eyes and smiles. I lean down and kiss her first on the forehead, then on the nose, and then, finnaly on the lips. I have waited for that for 70 years now, and it's amazing. She pulls back a little, with tears in her eyes and looks into mine. She takes my face in her hands, like she is unsure if I'm real or not.

"I have missed you so much," she says. I pull her closer to me.

"I have missed you more," I say before I kiss her again.

"Impossible" she says against my lips. We kiss for a while before I pull back, just a little.

"I love you" I say, and I can't belive that she actually is here with me again. She gives me a big smile that makes me warm inside.

"I love you too" She kisses me and I love the feeling of her lips on mine again.

I will never give her the chance to leave me again.


End file.
